Yemenball
Yemenball |nativename = al-Jumhuriyat al-Yamaniya |founded = 22 May 1990 |image = Yemen with turban.png |caption = Yeah man, am Yemen |government = Provisional government |personality = Sad and poor, but tries to remain faithful |language = Arabic |capital = Sana'aball is not controlled Adenball |religion = Islamball |friends = This guy Omanball https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arwa_al-Sulayhi This women Tringapore Aliens Egyptball Iranball (sometimes) Franceball Saudi Arabiaball (sometimes) USAball (sometimes) Canadaball(sometimes) |enemies = Houthiball Eritreaball Israelcube Iranball (sometimes) North Koreaball Russiaball Chinaball Hezbollahball Al-Qaedaball ISISball flag stealer Chandler Bing Justin Trudeau |likes = coffee, oil, and Ye mens old country |hates = Poverty, corruption, unemployment, drones, drought, Islamic Extremists, Cholera Outbreaks, |predecessor = North Yemenball South Yemenball |intospace = No-Unless USAball gives him space drone. |bork = Saba saba |food = mandi, coffee |status = Fighting Civil War Fighting ISISball |reality = }}Yemenball is a country in the Middle East. Yemenball is often suffering because it is one of the poorest countries in the world and it's the poorest country in the Middle East. It also faces issues of poverty, corruption, illiteracy, unemployment, child brides and it is predicted to be the first countryball whose capital will run out of water. As a result, it is often sad and dejected, but attempts to keep faith in Allah. Yemenball gets nearly all of its money from oil. Yemenball has clay disputes with Eritreaball and Djiboutiball. Yemenball has been kicked out of his clay by Houthiball. Saudi Arabiaball and his friends are bombing the Houthiball's clay to give it back to Yemenball... He is in civil war. Sana'aball isn't Yemen's... Relationships Friends * Saudi Arabiaball - Protect me from Iran, my government love clinging to you. Stop Blockading me, you're giving me massive outbreaks of cholera and other diseases. * USAball - Protect me from Iran! Is of good friend of Saudi so why not? HEY! Why of yuo bannings me?! I no kill anybody in US soil! Oh, wait, the ban is al-gone, yay! * Omanball - Teach me to be rich! * Aliens - They are my gardeners and farmers. Neutral * UAEball - Teach me how you are so rich, also don't take Socotra again. I know yuo were helping but that was unexpected of yuo.Thank yuo for the aid. * Canadaball - He is USAball's best friend so why not? But he hates my friend Saudi Arabiaball from 2018. Justin Trudeau should stop calling me "Yepeople". Enemies * Iranball - Stop supporting those terrorists known as Houthi. * Eritreaball - Never forget 1995! * Houthiball - Terrorists! * flag stealer - Look, I don't know who yuo are instead of knowing yuo are Al-Germany's ancestor. But I will not forgive yuo stealing my flag. but we do share the same goal. How to draw Draw Yemenball is almost like German Empireball / Reichtangle: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes # Color the stripes of this red, white and black # Draw eyes and you have finished Gallery UAE barr.png BNbTyhP.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png QIKNXTO.png 2fk0O25.png Middle East - Polandball Cup.png qZquw8v.png qezzez6.png sLXxpoT.png kohlJAL.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Yementangle.png Chain Reactions.jpg Employment Rate.jpg Christmas in Lebanon.png 21ep5j08vla11.png zh:葉門球 Category:Yemenball Category:Asia Category:Desert Category:Poor Category:Sunni Category:Middle East Category:UNball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Shia Category:Islam Category:Red White Black Category:Funny Name Category:Salafi Category:Burger Lovers Category:Pariah State